The invention relates to novel isoxazolyl-alkyl thiolcarbamates. It also relates to herbicidal compositions containing these compounds and to the processes for the selective destruction of weeds by means of these compositions.
French Patent Application No. 2,205,514 claims derivatives of thiolcarbamic acid and of dithiolcarbamic acid which are biodegradable herbicides and are of the general formula: ##STR2## in which: A, B and C are identical or different and represent oxygen, nitrogen or sulphur atoms, --CH-- chain members, or NR.sub.3 radicals (in which R.sub.3 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical), Z represents an oxygen or sulphur atom, D represents a halogen or an alkyl radical , NO.sub.2 or SR.sub.4 (R.sub.4 =H or alkyl) and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are identical or different and represent H or a lower alkyl.
This general formula E encompasses a very large number of compounds belonging to several different chemical families. The only compounds described in the examples illustrating this application are imidazolyl-alkyl thiolcarbamates, oxadiazolyl-alkyl-thiolcarbamates and thiazolyl-alkyl thiolcarbamates. Not a single isoxazolyl-alkyl thiolcarbamate is described in these examples and, consequently, no indication is given regarding the herbicidal properties of these compounds and their selectivity with respect to crops.